For Love or Security?
by Iadorebooks438
Summary: A Hunger Games AU in which no one went into the games and now they've recently been abolished but that doesn't mean everything goes smoothly. Katniss and her family are slowly starving to death. What will save them from this fate? She may be a strong and independent young woman but she still may need help once in a while. What will she do for her families security and welfare?
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it or any quotes or similar word or quote or sentence usage It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us. I also **Don't** own any other pop culture references I may use.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

* * *

Hello, readers, I am re-uploading an edited version of For Love or Security? the very kind and brilliant Chelhb has offered to be my beta and to edit this story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1:

1 KATNISS POV-

It's the coldest winter that I can remember and due to the recent snowstorm, the train which comes every month with food and supplies is stuck a few districts away. Prim lays next to me on our bed, cuddling Buttercup, her ugly old cat trying to soak up some of its warmth.

After the demolishing of the dictatorship following Snow's death and the formation of the new government, it has gotten better throughout all the districts. The Seam and Merchant divides are not as prominent since everyone can now get loans from the government to open shops. The coal mines are safer and incomes are much higher than they once were, there are building a new factory where they will be making medicines. But this winter hit us especially hard, my family had been doing well with more money throughout the district and hunting being legal, it has made my hunting easier more people to trade with and more money or items to trade for my haul. But due to the recent blizzards. all over Panem, it makes hunting nearly impossible.

I have tried looking for work, but most businesses have closed due to the weather and lack of products from the delayed train. I thought I could continue hunting and when the weather got bad, I would go to work at Greasy Sae's new restaurant as a promised job which just opened a few weeks ago. But now like other public establishments, it's been closed for the time being. The businesses can't open back up till the train comes and the train is said to be delayed at least a week. My family could die by then.

We have almost run out of both coal and firewood, we are trying to spare it by using as little at a time by leaving the house cold. We are running low on food, the lowest it has been since my father had passed. The only things we have left in our cupboards is a small jar of mint leaves, two and a half potatoes which are smaller than my palm, and just a sliver of goat cheese. I haven't eaten anything in two days but boiled water, giving all my food to Prim. Prim's cheeks are hollow and we are both the skinniest that we have been in a long time. Mom is just as bad. I can't stand to see my poor little Prim, the sweetest and happiest girl I know, sad and a walking ghost due to our recent malnutrition, and it had been getting so much better.

Gale's income from the mines, even though they are currently closed, are helping his family just float by but he can't help us and keep his family fed. It's still early but there will be no dinner tonight so I lay down next to Prim and try to sleep.

PEETA'S POV-

I had to close the bakery due to the lack of resources after the train supply delay. My father has recently given the bakery over to me for his early retirement. My oldest brother is married and works in the general store and our middle brother recently got engaged and is an apprentice at his fiance's family Toy Store, but he still comes for a few hours to help me manage the bakery. So the bakery was signed over to me. My Father and Mother had to retire early due to my Mother poor eyesight and My Father needs to be there to help her. So they have moved to a small house in town living a quiet comfortable life. I still have more than enough food for myself until the trains arrive, but it's not me that I'm worried about.

I had planned on asking Katniss Everdeen to marry me once I was comfortable and making a good profit with the bakery and was able to support her well. I have been doing well, but I feel sick thinking that she may feel obligated to say yes to marrying me to help her family, not out of love for me. So, I decided to find a way to start a friendship with her. She has been trading some of the game she hunts from the woods and we have had a few conversations longer than just a transaction of trading but I have felt we weren't even close to real friendship.

I saw her the other day, she was thinner than I have ever seen her before and I'm worried. I know she won't accept charity if I offer her food and if I suggested a loan of food she would think that charity as well. She may be to the point of acceptance of what she thinks charity now, but she would resent me for it later. I have decided to propose for her hand now, so she couldn't refuse my gifts. I know she may only be accepting my offer to save her family, but maybe I can make her fall in love with me. I decide I will propose tonight, bringing gifts of food for them and just a little extra in case I may see some hungry children on the way which I may be able to spare just a little.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is my first multi-chapter Fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! Follow, fav and review if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Also, I posted in the comment section the Summary because I forgot to put it before the first chapter but In case you didn't see it, I'll post it here too.

* * *

This is an Alternate Universe where The Hunger Games ended the year prior when President Snow died after choking on his own blood in his office in his mansion. The government has been changed to a Democracy and in the free election President Paylor and won and is now the reigning President of Panem. At this point of time, they are trying to spread commerce equally among the districts and capital and travel is now legal as well as hunting and travel. There is still not enough in some areas. Prim was never picked and neither was Peeta for the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss and Peeta are now both eighteen. This story will be alternating between different points of views.

* * *

KATNISS POV-

I lay next to Prim and her insufferable cat, hovering in a world between sleep and wakefulness when I hear a firm knock on the door. My Mother at the door, looking confused. She must have thought it was odd for someone to be at the door at this time of the morning. Mother answers the door.

I get up and so does Prim, the intruder's knocking must have woken her up too. My Mother is talking silently at the door with the visitor and I hear her say "I- I um you must ask her first." She looks over at me, looking bewildered, and I look at the intruder quickly understanding her shock, as I see Peeta Mellark is standing at our doorway holding a large basket.I wondered what he could possibly be doing here as she lets him in.

"Ask who what?" I ask, but my Mother ignores my question and asks if he would like some tea. He accepts and she makes four cups of tea with boiled water and mint leaves. After we have all sat around the table and are now sipping tea as I repeat my question, I'm quite peeved for being ignored the first time.

Peeta clears his throat "Katniss I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my wife?" he says with a slight shake in his voice.

I can't speak, I can't even think for a moment. _Marry him?_ I never wanted to marry or have children but that was in the old regime and things are different but I still don't know if I want to now. I feel that I can't say no, though, as it would be too good for my family to say agree.

We won't survive the week without help and marrying a baker, whose business before the current weather situation was flourishing even more than half the other establishments, would create a much better quality of life for us. From what I know of him, Peeta is a good man, he saved my family's life when he threw me that bread after my father passed. We have been trading for a while and he is always kind and often too generous. _Why would he want me though?_ He has enough money to live comfortably as he owns the bakery; he is handsome, kind and generous, he always had many friends. Many girls would want to be his betrothed, I think he could have his pick amongst the single girls of the merchant class. _Why would he want to marry a poor, plain, stubborn girl like me?_ I have my good points I guess, but I never considered myself an ideal wife. I blurt out "Why would you want me?" He gives me a confused look, followed by a shaky smile "You have many good qualities and I um… have liked you very much… for quite a while." he says shyly. Then adds "Will you please consider me? I mean of course, you may need time to think about it. I'm sorry I'm dumping this all on you right now." He rambles until I stutter out a quiet "Yes."

He looks shocked and then asks "Really?" I nod slowly my Mother says she gives her permission then I sit quietly. How could I not say yes as it's what's best for my family and I think we may be content maybe even happy together. What really confuses me is he said that he liked me for a while. I guess it's not that surprising considering his actions, his generosity and when we seemed to meet eye contact in school he would look away blushing quite often.

He stands up and walks over to me and kneels down opening a small wooden box and opens it where lies a silver ring with a tiny diamond and pearls surrounding it. Then he speaks "This was my Grandmother's ring on my father's side, she and my Grandpa were married 60 years. I was hoping it will bring us good luck." He places the engagement ring on my finger, it is slightly big but it shouldn't fall off. He brings my hand to his lips, kissing it lightly and gives me a small smile. I never wanted to get married, but this is for my family and I would do anything for them, Peeta has always seemed agreeable. Peeta stands and grabs the basket he entered with. His proposal stunned me to the point that I completely forgot about it.

"An engagement present that I hope you will accept," he says and puts the basket on the table. I can smell the sweet bakery scent of it from across the table and my stomach lurches with hunger. My Mother opens it and gasps, looking up at him with a motherly smile that I haven't seen in so long "Thank you, this is a very sweet and generous gift." I look over to Prim, she has been unusually quiet, she looks in utter shock.

When our eyes meet she squeals and jump over to me. "You're getting married!" she says squeezing me. She goes over to Peeta and hugs him too. He looks surprised at first but then hugs and lightly pats her on the back. She finally notices the basket of goodies and eyes go wide while I get up to look at what he brought.

Usually, I hate accepting charity] but we're so starved and I feel that this is an occasion where I should accept a present from my betrothed. Inside is one loaf of brown bread, one of white, ten cheese buns, 3 sugar cookies, a package of 12 sausages, a stalk of celery, 5 large carrots, and sweet potato pie.

This present is too large, just one loaf of bread or one pie would have been proficient but I feel that I have to accept. "Thank you," I say to him and try to summon a smile for him. He nods and gives me a beaming smile back. "Join us won't you?"

Peeta shakes his head "No, I have to get back to the bakery thank you. Will all of you be able to join me tomorrow for lunch at noon at the apartment above the bakery?" I nod and reply "Yes, we will." He waves goodbye and exits.

I take the white bread and cut it and give each of us three large slices and each and a cheese bun. We eat slowly but it's so good and we haven't had such a substantial meal in such a long time, it's all gone in a few short minutes. We decide to go to bed but my mind won't stop thinking about whether I should have accepted the proposal of a man that I barely knew.

I wake up the next morning with only a few hours of rest. We finish the loaf of the white bread and we eat the cookies. Prim sighs "He even made each of our cookies with icing of our namesake flowers." He certainly put a lot of thought and time into this the flowers are perfect. A Katniss flower for myself a Primrose for Prim and a Lily for Mother. Peeta's thoughtful presents reassure me even more for accepting his proposal.

* * *

PEETA'S POV-

Katniss Everdeen is now my fiancé, I can't believe it. I have wanted this since I was five. It saddens me that her main reason for accepting may only be for stability but I hope that it's a possibility that she will eventually love me. She accepted my gifts and she looked even worse than the last time that I saw her, it would have been foolish of her to not accept my offer. I haven't seen her that skinny since she was standing under my apple tree in the rain after her father's death. Her sister and mother didn't look much better.

I've been preparing all morning for our lunch, I didn't want to look like I was showing off, but I wanted them to have more than enough. I made two quiches with bacon, eggs, onions, spinach, ham, and mushroom filling, and 5 goats cheese and apple tarts and have a little goat milk to spare. I bought some Sunflowers from Mr. Henry who owns the flower shop and put them in a simple vase on the dining room table upstairs.

I go upstairs and dress I put on a light blue cotton button-down shirt and a pair of tan khakis and my best boots. I dab a bit of cologne on, but I'm not sure if she even likes cologne. I know my best female friend, Delly Cartwright, likes it as she was the one who bought the bottle for me for my 15th birthday and I only ever use a little sparingly as it is expensive stuff. I brush through my unruly mane of curls deciding not to slick it back with gel for lunch. I hear the bell from downstairs and go to get it. The bakery is closed due to the weather and it's too early for the Everdeen ladies to arrive as it only just turned eleven. Delly is waiting downstairs and gives me a nervous smile

"Hi!" I say but she gets straight to her point and asks "What did she say?" I smile and before I get to answer, she jumps into my arms. "That smile is enough of an answer, she said yes Peeta!" She is squeezing me so hard and squealing so loud that you would think she was the one that just got engaged.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! You look handsome! Are you wearing that cologne I gave you? Wait, you must have a date soon!" she says without taking a breath in between.

I nod "Wow Dell's calm down, you are acting almost more excited than I am but I need your advice on this lunch I'm having with the Everdeen ladies and you can't do that while you are jumping up and down, it will get exhausting. " I say chuckling loudly.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter please review if you can so I know if you like it and you can also fav, and follow for updates if you want. I also wrote another Hunger Games Au its Fairytale and I'd appreciate if you checked that out if you haven't yet.

This is another edited chapter which sounds much better than the original thanks to my awesome beta Chelhb! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

* * *

KATNISS POV-

Soon after breakfast Mother and Prim usher me to the bathtub. "I just bathed two days ago, "I'm not due until tomorrow." Prim giggles and Mother laughs quietly and gives me a rare motherly smile that I've seen more recently than I have in a long time. Prim says in an excited voice "You need to look clean and nice for your future husband don't you Katniss?"

"Oh"

I get in the bathtub and freshly boiled water. I haven't had the first bath with water this warm since I was a little girl. I get in and enjoy the luxury of it. Soon I may be bathing at Peeta's home with unlimited water from a faucet, the thought makes me feel weird. I scrub my body clean and enjoy the warm water, no one has to use it after me today so I can enjoy it until it runs cold. I wrap my body in a towel after drying my hair and walk into my bedroom where Prim and Mother are pulling out clothing options.

My mother laid out her precious clothing from her old life before she married my Father. There are two dresses, one burgundy dress with a velvet collar that has worn over time but is still one of the prettiest things we own; There's a pale pink dress that buttons up in the front, it is simple and nice and slightly less worn. There are a dark forest green sweater and a pair of my slightly less ragged black jeans. I pick the sweater and jeans and slip on a pair of black flats handed to me by my sister. They barely fit, but she says they look good with the outfit and insists I wear them. My Mother wears her normal knee-length, gray dress which is only a few years old and allows Prim to wear the pink dress with the buttoned front. I insist on wearing my hair in my normal braid when they try to argue. My Mother pats some of the homemade flower water we use as a perfume on my neck.

It's a short walk to the bakery, we step into the front of the bakery as ringing the bell over the door chimes indicating our arrival. Running down the stairs comes a blond head who tackles me in a hug. Delly Cartwright, the Shoemaker's daughter and a Merchant girl who looks like all the other merchants. I recognize her because she always tried to talk to me and she always was kind to everyone. She used to be more recognizable because she use to be slightly chunky with bright yellow hair in an unattractive fashion, but now she has grown up a little she has lost most of her baby fat and has nice curves to show from it and her yellow hair has grown into a more muted color.

"Katniss congratulations! Peeta has liked you so much for years and you are finally together!" She hugs me and enthusiastically shakes my shoulders as she speaks.

Peeta comes jogging down the stairs. "Delly!" he says admonishingly with slight fear in his voice. She sighs "Don't worry little brother, I'm just congratulating Katniss." she says while ruffling his hair.

"I'm not your little brother, firstly I'm older than you and if we were related then your whole seven to eleventh-grade crush on my BROTHER would have been extremely wrong." Delly's eyes practically pop out of her head "Peeta Mellark don't tell people about my OLD crush on Rye!" she shrieks and hits him in the arm and continues speaking with a huff "And I just helped you get everything ready… maybe I need a new best friend!"

Peeta just looks at her apologetically and she says "Fine, fine I'll get going then." She hugs Peeta, then me again and waves goodbye to my mother and Prim with a smile so big it looks like it hurts. Peeta laughs awkwardly "Sorry about that." Prim is the one who answers "It's okay, I always liked Delly you know. She's nice to everyone."

I pat Prim on the head and Peeta leads us upstairs, past the living room into what must be the dining room. It's smaller than I imagined, the upstairs furnished nicely but older than I would expect. It looks like Peeta touched it up with his style because some pieces don't look like what his wretched Mother would pick.

On the dining room table lies a nice feast of lunch, not too extravagant but large and mouthwatering to look at. We sit down and make light conversation. "This is delicious honey, you and Delly must have worked hard." my Mother says in an affectionate voice. She seems to already really like him. He gives her a winning smile and says "Thanks, Delly doesn't cook or not much at least she just looked over everything and told me whether everything was good enough or not." I surprise myself by laughing in agreement politely and tell him that Mom was right, it is very good.

I eat two in a half pieces of the quiche but turn down the offer of more when he asks. I don't want to be rude and eat more than the polite amount and so I savor the taste. He gives us creamy goat milk with the goat's cheese apple tarts, Prim then tells Peeta that she has a goat that she makes cheese and milk from. Prim insists I tell the story of how I got her goat and I give her a look saying _Why are you making me tell the story you know I don't like it?_ I tell the story anyway in a very brief summary and Peeta smiles at me then at Prim and says "You're very lucky to have such a good big sister."

Prim agrees with him profusely and goes on to talk about how great I am, trying to convince him of my best qualities after he was the one who proposed to me. I can't help but blush and when it gets too much, I give Prim a look saying _Shut it._

Peeta insists giving us the rest of lunch saying he only has himself to feed and can't possibly eat all the rest. My Mother and Sister walk downstairs but before I can follow Peeta grabs my wrist gently and asks "Will you come over for tea tomorrow I think it would be good to get to know each other a bit better and discuss everything. Tea at 3:00 P.M?"

I nod in agreement "Okay." We then go downstairs to where Mother and Prim are putting on their coats and other winter wear. I put on my coat and Peeta hands us a Mellark bakery bag "It was a pleasure having lunch with you ladies." We tell him it was likewise and thank him for the bag of treats he just handed us, I was about to deny the extra gift but my Mother squeezes my hand lightly and I shut my mouth because we do need all the food we can get and it would be wrong of me to deny my finance of his kindness. We walk back home carrying a whole quiche, one remaining tart, and the bag of which Prim said was something called a croissant with spinach and mozzarella cheese baked into it.

Prim babbles on about how wonderful Peeta is and plays with her mangy cat. I read through our family plant book and Mother hums and cleans the house slightly. Prim interrupts when I was reading about wood sorrels. (a small edible plant which is from the woodland with clover-like leaves with five-petaled flowers.)

"When are you going to tell Gale, he's your best friend you should tell him soon?" Then adds "Peeta already told his best friend." It occurs to me I haven't thought of telling him. He is my best friend he should know. But I have a feeling he may not like the idea of this marriage between a Merchant and I. He still had prejudices about them and him, he probably has never heard me speak much of the baker's youngest son or now the baker himself.

"You're right." I read the last line in the plant book. "I'll talk to him tomorrow after going to Peeta's". A few hours later we can't help but eat again. I worry we should ration it better but when I suggest this my Mother just pats me lightly on the shoulder telling me not to worry about it. For the time being, then goes on to say " That young man of yours won't stop giving us gifts." We each have a small slice of quiche and the sweet potato pie. The quiche is the most flavourful food that I have ever eaten and the pie simply melts in your mouth. Prim munches down the goat cheese apple tart like it's the best thing she ever tasted and it probably is.

We go to bed with all our bellies full for the second night in a row. I wake the next morning early, anxious to see Peeta and apprehensive regarding my conversation with Gale. _Will he change his mind about marrying me?_ I would understand if he did. And _how would Gale react about all of this?_ I feel useless laying around the house all day doing nothing. I dress in a soft brown sweater, it's a bit faded but comfy, a pair of grey trousers and my hunting boots. I throw my hair in its usual braid and throw it over my back.

I decide I'm going to the Hawthorns to invite them to dinner and I will tell them about my engagement. It's early but Gale will be on his way to the mines and Hazel should be up doing her laundry business. I tighten my hunting jacket around me, it's freezing out today like it has been for over three weeks. I make it their door and knock after two knocks Hazel answers she gives me a worried little smile. "Katniss how are you?" I give her a genuine smile which seems to calm her worried expression. "I'm okay I hope you're well." she nods and lets me in. Gale is walking out of a bedroom in his mining uniform ready for work.

"Catnip" he greets.

"Hey, Gale," I say

"Would you like some tea?" Hazel asks.

"Yes, please," I reply.

I sit and as Hazel pours me tea. Gale ties his boots and says "Is this just a social visit or is there something you need to talk about." Hazel chides him for being so blunt and rude. His comment wasn't rude, it was just to the point.

"I came to invite your family to dinner tonight." Hazel and Gale look distressed at the comment. "Deary, do have enough food for all of us?" Hazel asks in an affectionate motherly voice. I nod and they look at me incredulously but don't ask. "Okay then." Gale answers. I finish my tea and thank Hazel for her hospitality. I exit with Gale, waving goodbye, going in separate directions.

When I get back to my house, I take the old snow shovel and shovel the thin layer of snow that accumulated since the path was last cleared a few days prior. The snow goes off and on with a thin dusting, which is much better than the hazardous weather earlier this week.

I take a break later in the morning for some quiche then continue until my muscles are exerted and the small front lawn is almost snow-free. We finish the quiche for lunch and soon Prim comes skipping home from school which just recommenced late this morning. I lose track of time, helping Prim with her Biology homework and soon it's already a quarter to three.

I say a quick goodbye and rush out the door. I arrive at Peeta's, making good time on my walk. It only takes one knock on the door for it to open.

"Hello Katniss!" he greets.

He lets me in, bringing me into the dining room where we ate yesterday. There sit a respectable tea set and a delicious assortment of food.

"I hope you enjoy. There's sugar if you like it for your tea as well as cream. I made many assorted snacks, I'm not sure what you like." He looks like me with a big crooked smile that I can't help but smile back at and feel happy to be the recipient of such a smile. I sit down next to him and put two teaspoons of sugar in my tea and I notice he doesn't put any in his tea. He goes on to explain what he made for us "These are sugar cookies with icing next to them is shortbread cookies and butter cookies and then there's nut bread with a honey custard to put on top." I smile at the frosted sugar cookies he made the icing design into a perfect representation of a Katniss flower.

"Thank you," I say simply. I try a little of everything but I think my favorite is either the shortbread cookies or the nut bread covered in honey custard. We eat quietly for a while then I put my hands in my lap, restraining myself from eating every delectable creation insight. He takes the hint that I want to chat. So for a while, we casually talk about ourselves. I learned his favorite color is orange like the soft colors of the sunset. He likes to paint, but mainly only draws due to the expensive materials he doesn't like to waste money on himself.

He was never really close with either of his brother's, maybe slightly more with the middle brother, but he is closest to his Dad in the family, more so when he was a child. His favorite foods are barbecue pork sandwiches, Squirrel stew, and Cinnamon Buns. His best friends are Delly Cartwright and Archibald Brown.

He learns my favorite color is forest green. I like to hunt, of course, even though it kind of is like a job. I'm very close to my sister, Prim, more than anyone. My favorite foods are a rabbit with fried katniss tubers, Squirrel stew, and Cheese Buns. We have a small playful argument about Cheese bun vs. Cinnamon buns. I tell him how my best friend is Gale Hawthorne and that I'm acquaintances, maybe even friends, with Madge Undersee.

After that semi-light conversation, we move on to our engagement. He looks at me nervously fidgeting slightly and asks, "You haven't changed your mind right?"

"Of course not."

"Have you?"

he shakes his head vigorously. "No."

* * *

Thanks for reading please fav, follow, and review if you want!


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins's wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Katniss POV

We decide on a date that is exactly three weeks at the beginning of spring we'll marry and it will be a small affair. When I get home The Hawthorne Family is there when I arrive home Hazel helping Mom prepare dinner, Prim talking to Rory and Vick playing with Posy while Gale sits at the kitchen table looking deep in thought. Mom turns to me and smiles "Katniss, dinner will be ready soon will you set the table please?" I nod and set the table. Soon we all gather around the table and dig in there is no talking the only sound is the clattering of silverware and sometimes someone compliments the food saying something like "This is really good grub." usually a comment from Rory or Vick. Finally, Gale breaks the silence when Mom brings out the Sweet Potato Pie we've been saving "Where did you get all of this how could you afford it?" Hazel gives him the Mom glare she's so good at and he looks angry now "Everyone is wondering!" I take a deep breath and start "Gale I invited you all over for dinner for a reason. Gale your my best friend and you're all like my second family and I have some news." They just nod so I go on. "I'm engaged to the baker Peeta Mellark." Silverware clatters on plates as everyone stares at me in all different levels of surprised. "What are you talking about I've never heard about you even being friends or going out now your saying your engaged to this guy when did this happen!" Gale shouts. I knew he would be surprised but not this angry. I try to explain myself in a the calmest voice I can manage "He's a good person I haven't been very close to him and I would have never thought we would ever have any sort of relationship but he came and asked for my hand the other day and in our current situation I couldn't refuse." Gale is fuming by the time I finished. He doesn't say another word but storms out slamming the door. Hazel apologizes and the kids try to divert the conversation to make everything less uncomfortable but it doesn't work well and soon they leave after inviting them to the wedding on March 20th and to pass the message to Gale.

The next day I go to the mayor's mansion and ask for Madge who looks more pleased than I would ever think to see me. We go to her room and discuss our lives since the last we spoke even though we've never been chatty with each other are a conversation is pleasant and easy. I tell her about my upcoming marriage and she looks pleased for me and doesn't ask for many details. She suddenly jumps up and walks over to what must be her closet. "Do you have a dress?" she asks me I just shrug and she starts gathering dresses from her closet. She lays four white dresses. "Choose," she says and gestures towards her fine gowns. I shake my head stubborn and say "I couldn't Madge." She shakes her head back at me and looks me in the eye with a no-nonsense look and says "This is my wedding present to you. I have more white dresses than I know what to do with taking whatever you like." I give out a huff but accept it. The first dress that I notice is the one she wore several years for the reaping. One I would not choose for that reason and it may be too childish for one's wedding gown. The second One is off-white and made out of silk and is form-fitting and goes done to mid-knee and has cap sleeves. There's another that is pure white with simple flower embroidery made out of a fine cotton and lace it goes down to right above the knee and has three quarter sleeves then another pure white dress made entirely out of lace that is sleeveless and goes down to the ankles than a bluish-white sweater dress made out of cashmere with a blue ribbon at the waist. I choose the pure white cotton lace dress with the flower embroidery which is almost too fine but the one that is most acceptable in my opinion. Madge puts the dress in a box for me and throws in a pair of white boots to match the dress and we talk for a little while longer before I go back home.

Peeta's POV

The wedding is fast approaching and is now only two days away I'm excited but very nervous. What if I can't make her happy? What if she ends up despising me? What if we're not as good together as I always hoped? These thoughts constantly run through my mind. We've been getting along well and making wedding plans have gone successfully we decided I would make the food including the wedding cake of course and she would take care of some simple decorations for the apartment were the toasting will be held. We have also gotten an appointment at the Justice Building to get married at exactly one in the afternoon. I've invited my family and close friends and she has done so as well. Today is the day I plan on giving her most of the wedding gifts I've been planning.

She arrives and gives me a little smile and I grin at her back and take her hand. We sit on the sofa and talk for a few minutes then I ask her to stay there and as I go to get some of her gifts. A basket with 12 cheese buns that I learned are her favorites then five fruit tarts, a dozen chocolate chip cookies, peppermints, lemon drops, and the rarely found chocolates from the sweet shop in town, a slab of pork, a slab of beef, and five scented candles. Then a small box with pretty hair combs which are silver with silk blue flowers on them and a bundle of dandelions and wildflowers that I collected from the meadow. She has a strange expression I can't decipher yet and she then looks put off and says "Too much I can't get you anything this is all too much." I take a deep breath and try to take her hand back but she pulls her hand away from me with a frown. "Katniss, I've been saving for a long time to be able to spoil my **fiancée** with gifts and you know are old art teacher had connections to the Capital? Well, I sell some of my paintings and that pays well too. I'm not expecting anything from you it makes me happy to give you all this stuff." She wrings her fingers together and bites her lip in thought for a few moments but seems like hours then she nods slowly and says "Okay, okay if it makes you happy I'm not going to take it away from you just don't spend all your hard-earned cash on me please." I nod vigorously "Will do."

Thanks for reading please tell me if you're enjoying this story!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins's wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

* * *

Katniss POV

I wake to a smiling Prim and she squeals loudly and practically screams "You're getting married today!"

I smile at this, my stomach flips nervously. I would have never thought I would be with Peeta Mellark. It's a surprise in life but not a bad one at all. I've been getting to know him lately and he seems like a good person. I already assumed from what I knew of him before but he's just almost too good and I think that I may be falling in love with him. _Even though I _know _how girly it sounds_.

And I'm not ready to tell him, but I think I really might just be in love with him. He is kind and sweet, a little stubborn but mostly in a good way. He is selfless, always giving and has the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen, which makes his bright blue eyes light up. I like his unruly curly mop of hair and the way his bangs flop in his eyes when it's a little too long. I like his strong but not overly so features his jawline chiseled but not statue like his strong arms that give the best hugs.

He has his flaws and his ticks but most of those I don't mind and some of them I find endearing, like how he rambles when he's nervous or taps his fingers. Or how he walks so loud it sounds like a herd of elephants, which is a little annoying but I'll always know where he is at least.

I lean up and kiss Prim on the cheek "I know, why don't we have a little feast for breakfast."

Mother is already up frying some pork on the stove and the smell of cheese buns reheating in the oven and three of the fruit tarts leftovers on the table. We have a delicious filling meal of fried pork, cheese buns, and fruit tarts. Then my mother announces "It's time to start getting you ready for your big day dear."

She looks at me with tears in her eyes, which shocks me a bit. I just give a shaky smile and pat her arm awkwardly. Prim and mother boil a hot bath that I get to use first today as a treat. When I enter the bathing area they don't leave, Mother sits on a stool and Prim kneels next to her.

I shrug it off and undress, entering the tub soon my mother and sister kneel next to me and show me a fancy bar of soap. Before I can question, she explains, "This is a special bar of soap I used to make them when I was young and still living in the town at the apothecary. I think you can use something special today and it's your favorite scents -wildflowers and honey nectar."

I just nod at another surprise today and I let them wash me like I'm a toddler again. I dry up, put my dress on and Prim comes back in and sprays homemade flower water on me, the closest thing we can afford to perfume or cologne "I made this today for you it's one of my wedding presents."

I raise my eyebrows and ask "One of my presents?" She just giggles in response. "Little duck you don't have to get me or us anything."

Soon my hair is finished by my mother's delicate fingers creating a half up and half down style with my some of my hair curled down my back and the rest of my hair braided into an intricate bun with curls framing my face. Madge makes an unexpected arrival with Peeta's best friend Delly. I look up confused at them when my sister lets them in.

"We're here to help you get ready!" Delly squeals a ridiculous sound from someone at our age but I try not to be annoyed by her for Peeta's sake. Madge smiles as they come over and sit me down, bringing out some stuff that I recognize from the Mercantile and Drugstore. I also might have seen some of the same items in Madge's room, its makeup I think. Mother used to have an old lipstick of pale pink from her Merchant days but makeup has never been of any use in this house, it is expensive and not at all a necessity so we've never wasted money on it.

Madge puts on something called mascara on my eyelashes which makes me nervous at first, then with a light hand she applied something called eyeliner on my eyelid. as Delly applies something I know as blush, followed by a soft rose pink lip gloss that makes my lips feel soft but a little sticky. After I put on the white boots which Delly laces up for me they turn me to are an old mirror in the corner of the room. My breath catches at my reflection, I look like myself but softer and kind of prettier version of myself.

"Beautiful." All the girls in the house breathe out which brings out a natural blush on top of the blush on my cheekbones. Mother adds the hairpins from Peeta in my hair, then places a chain with one pearl on it and then a pearl bracelet that's almost matching. It looks simple and pretty.

I look at her through the mirror reflection and she speaks in a soft voice "Something old". She points to the bracelet.

"it's an old family tradition of mine to give your daughter this pearl bracelet on a special day in their life. Something new the necklace, a wedding gift from Peeta".

"Something borrowed" she points to my boots and dress then at Madge.

"Something blue" she adjusts a hairpin. I smile gently at the women around me and nod.

They all look beautiful too, Prim is in a pale pink dress that she's loaning from Madge with her hair down and one simple braid. Madge in a delicate blue dress that matches her eyes and hair curled and primed. Delly is a yellow dress I saw her ware several times which must be her favorite. It is simple and summery, her hair in a messy bun that accentuates her soft sweet features. My mother in an old town dress of hers that I've never seen before, a lavender color with a lace collar.

"Well, I guess it's time to go," I announce they all nod as we make our way from the house where I no longer will live, to the Justice building. Even though leaving the place I've always known as my home may seem sad, I don't feel that way. It's a monumental part of my life, yes but no tears of sadness are shed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I only have one more chapter already written for this story which I'll try to post soon and I'm not sure if I should continue this so tell me in the review section if your liking it so I know whether or not I should continue or focus on a new story. Also, if you have any ideas for a news story or anything you would like to see in this one your opinion is valued.


	6. Chapter 6

PLEASE READ

WARNING: I DON'T own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it or any quotes or words similar to the masterpiece of a series. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful series I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Peeta's POV

I stand fidget nervously next to my Dad and Brothers at the Justice Building. I can't believe today is my wedding day and I'm marrying Katniss Everdeen. I keep pinching myself thinking it's a dream until Rye my second oldest brother the jokester womanizer as everyone knows him for slaps my hand away and says "If your so nervous now wonder what tonight will be like for you oh and remember my advice." he winks at me and I just shake my head at him and grumble "Shut up." Then the oldest of us Bran says in his deep raspy voice "My advice is a lot better don't listen to this moron I'm the oldest and been married for 3 years." I smile shakily at them unable to laugh afraid I'll throw up the wheat bread Dad made me shove down for breakfast so I had something to eat.

Soon the most beautiful women I've ever seen shows up and I feel like I can't breathe. Katniss looks absolutely beautiful more than beautiful words can't describe how she looks and my heart starts beating faster. Prim jumps into my arms when she sees me and I give her a kiss on the cheek and stroke her head as I say "You look very pretty today it'll be an honor to call you my sister Primrose Everdeen." She laughs and greets my Brothers and Dad. Soon we're entering the building and Katniss takes my arm I look over and smile at her and she gives me a grin that I rarely get to see and I whisper to her "You look so beautiful!" She gives a shy smile and says quietly "You don't look so bad yourself" and grins again. I'm glad she didn't ask where my Mother was well I guess she assumes that she didn't approve of us and this wedding. Katniss has never tried to hide her distaste for my Mother. I chuckle at her comment before and soon it's time to wed.

The man who does the small ceremony and has us sign the paper I recognize as a former peacekeeper I remember him being fairly friendly enough. H gives Katniss a wink and says "I never saw this day coming Katniss Everdeen getting married especially to loverboy here." then he pretends to wipe fake tears and says "Oh honey I'm so so proud!" He says pretending to be choked up and squeezes Katniss into a tight hug. She slaps his arm playfully "Shut up Darius." I feel uncomfortable with his relationship with my fiance for a moment but it seems to be just a playful friendship and I wouldn't mention my discomfort to Katniss.

The vows are simple and everyone says the same one as we exchange simple wedding bands a gold one for me and a silver one for Katniss and we sign the documents making us Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark and I can't contain my joy I'm bursting with it.

This chapter it a short one but I hope you enjoyed it! This is that last chapter I have pre-written and I'll be continuing this story.

Your positive feedback lately has really meant a lot to me!


	7. Chapter 7

PLEASE READ

WARNING: I DON'T own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Katniss POV

We walk to the bakery which seems to already have several people there the guests for the toasting. The Hawthorne family is already there getting a death glare from Peeta's Mother. She walks up to me outside the bakery doors and says "YOUR a lousy seam brat who will ruin this establishment and my worthless youngest son!" Peeta interrupts in an angry voice I've never heard before "MOTHER…" he starts to say something but I can't help myself I glare at her and I want my bow and arrows to bad right now but I try to stay calm and say in a menacing voice "Your the most wretched woman I've ever met you're the one who would ruin anything and everything and your son is NOT worthless and you better never say that in front of me again!" Peeta rubs my arm consolingly and says simply to his Mother. "This is no longer your home or business so I ask you too please leave if you can't help but to make unneeded trouble and to insult both myself and my wife Mother." She looks livid but leaves and not too quietly at all.

Peeta looks upset but I'm not sure what to do to console but he seems to gather himself quickly. He turns to me and smiles "May I carry the bride over the threshold?" I raise my eyebrows at him thinking this a silly tradition but it is sweet and seems to make him happy to I concede with a nod and smile at him.

He picks me up the bridal style in his arms gently then once in his arms bounces me slightly and gives a "Whoop!" and I can't help but laugh at him he's being so adorably excited. He goes through the front doors of the bakery and we all make our way upstairs to our living room where we'll be hosting our guests.

Peeta walks into the kitchen leaving me for a moment to check on the food I assume and Gale walks over and stands in front of me "Are you going to be okay, do you think you can be happy with him?" he asks looking concerned. I smile at him and look over at the door Peeta went through and say quietly thinking of my Peeta "Yes." I look back at Gale still smiling he doesn't look convinced but he's not arguing and has a softer expression now. We go over to sit on the sofa to talk quietly and I tell him "Thank you for coming it means a lot to me." he nods grimly. I try to lighten to the mood and say "So, when's your toasting I've noticed your exploits at the slag heap have been waning the past year." He takes a deep breath and says "Well I stopped going for a while about two years ago intending to be in a romantic relationship with you but I then realized maybe even though we're great hunting partners we wouldn't be great partners in life my Mama actually had to knock some sense into me about that but I haven't' gone this past year with any girls because I've fallen for one but I don't think it could work out." he says solemnly looking more upset than before.

I place my hand over his gently and try to be supportive and say "Why don't you talk about it with me it may make you feel better?" He nods but seems worried and looks over my shoulder before he says "She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen blond curls and bright eyes tiny little thing in the prettiest dresses I've ever seen always with her hair in ribbon pigtails. She's too young for me though and a Merchant too." He huffs then continues "Her name is Abigail Hoffman she just turned sixteen and her parents own both the Taylor's Shop and The Sweet Shop in town. I met her trying to get Posy a new dress and she's just so sweet and kind and funny. Usually, I would hate a Merchant girl so well off and I would hate how she can have anything she ever wants but she was just too sweet to hate and I found myself saving money to get everything I can repair just to see her pretty little face and talk to her a little bit. We finally started talking outside of that and taking walks in the meadow together always very chaste. We can talk about anything for hours on end together and I can't keep myself from falling more and more in love with her and I think it may even be mutual but I can't imagine it working out with us she's sixteen and I'm 20 years old. She's one of the richest girls in the district and I'm one of the poorest men."

I sit in shock after Gale's spiel wow he really has it bad for this girl and I don't know how I can help so I just say confidently "If you really love each other you'll find your way I'm sure of it Gale."

Soon Peeta is walking back from the kitchen "Hey." he says smiling at me goofily then he notices Gale and gets a little stiff but he then continues "Dinner is ready in the dining room." We stand to go to the dining room when Gale says in a strong voice "You better treat her well." Peeta nods and says in the same tone "I will."

Two chapters in one day! Fav, follow, and review if you want!


	8. Chapter 8

PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

This chapter is short and sweet. Enjoy!

Katniss POV

We all relocate where Peeta has set the biggest feast I've ever seen. For us. For me. For our toasting. I sit between Prim and Peeta as I dig into the food Peeta has made for us. There's a huge roasted chicken that's juicy and flavorful with a garlic, chives and butter rub it's the most delicious meat I've ever had then a thick soup made out of a gravy-like cream with vegetables that have the perfect amount of crunch and sweet spicy sausage. There's creamy potatoes and chopped apples with a cinnamon glaze. I assumed there would be a lot of bread since him being a baker and all but there's more than I've ever imagined. A dark bread with onions baked into it that tastes tangy and goes perfect with the soup, then there lifts a fluffy rolls with a buttery flavor that melts in your mouth, there is a basil and seed bread, then a cinnamon nut one, a banana bread, and a pumpkin bread, then there's my favorite cheese buns.

Everything is perfect and I tell Peeta so and his eyes light up with joy. I kiss him on the cheek which is smooth and soft and tastes sweet which I chuckle lightly at. He must have been working really hard on our the desert. After everyone is finished Peeta and his Father and brothers leave and come back with the cake. The cakes I've seen him make in the past are nothing compared to the cake he's made for our wedding day and I beam at him. It's 2 tiers of buttercream frosting that is dyed in all different colors the main color is sky blue for the background and the cake is covered in dandelions, primroses, Katniss flowers, apple tree's, tall green grass and at the bottom almost hidden in the grass is all sorts of bread and sweets and there's a setting sun in the background as well which makes the cake look like a glowing masterpiece of muted orange. It tastes just as good as it looks too. The buttercream is smooth and sweet as sugar and absolutely delightful while the cake tastes like rich chocolate but has spice like ginger and cinnamon too and it that tastes wonderfully with chocolate taste and the buttercream.

"May I?" Peeta asks blushing red slightly I furrow my eyebrows confused and he laughs and wipes something off my nose that I see it frosting when he pulls back his hand. I laugh at myself slightly embarrassed. He wipes his hand off on his napkin and kisses my nose gently his lips soft warm lips making me feel warm inside in return as I smile at him and kiss him lightly on the lips and he holds my hand gently.

"Everyone ready for the toasting?" I ask and everyone either cheers or nods in agreement so we make our way to the living room where we'll wed officially in District Twelve style.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Peeta's POV

We walk hand in hand to our living room and sit by the hearth where we will toast. My father brings in a cheese bun on a plate. Katniss laughs when she sees it and asks curiously "We'll be toasting with a cheese bun?!" I grin back at her and squeeze her hand gently and say "It's your favorite and I am a very CHEESY person so I thought it was the perfect bread to toast with as long as it's fine by you?" she laughs really hard at this and nods enthusiastically. Wow, she looks so beautiful with that smile on her face I'm so lucky to have her in my life.

Our guests and family begin to sing the traditional District Twelve wedding song and after they finish it's time. I split the roll in half and give her part of it. We put each of our halves to the fire to toast it lightly then I begin my vows which I have to say the traditional words first my hearts racing "I promise to provide, respect, be loyal, and love you to the best of my ability from this day forward." Then it's time to add my own so I say "Katniss, you're the most beautiful, selfless, talented, and smart women I know I feel so lucky to have the honor of being your husband. I love you."

She looks surprised but happy and she repeats the traditional vows then says "I'm not good words like you but just I truly mean everything included in my vows." I laugh at her my heart feeling warm and full as we feed each other the cheese bun.

"I love you." she whispers as we seal ours vows with a kiss.

I know this is really short but the next one may possibly be pretty long and I wanted to get an update out for you guys. Are you liking how everything is going because I feel like the story is lacking in substance and I want to keep everyone interested so tell me your feelings?


	10. Chapter 10

PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

I wake with a huge smile on my face yesterday and last night was perfect. The short ceremony and signing of the papers were just boring and protocol everyone who marries has to do. Peeta made the most delicious feast for us and was his usually kind and funny self. Everyone seemed to enjoy the event even though Gale has seemed a little wary which is understandable even though he should trust his best friends decisions. The toasting was simple and lovely maybe a little uncomfortable with so many watching. Then my thought wanders to last night my wedding night.

Everyone _has left Peeta and I both walk hand in hand to our bedroom. There's a nervous tension in the air. We walk into the room and both sit on opposite sides of the bed and the silence is overwhelming. Peeta then clears his throat and says with a nervous tremor in his voice. "I-I don't expect anything of you don't feel obligated to do anything you're uncomfortable with or are not ready for." I nod and give thought to the situation. During people's wedding night I know most people make love in their marriage bed I have been thinking about it recently. I've already come to the realization that I've fallen in love with this kind, handsome, strong man and I think I would like to show him my love for him in a physical, as well as I, did earlier with words and I've always been better with actions then words so I have no doubt that our lovemaking will be full of love and passion. _

"_I want to Peeta," I tell him confidently but inside slightly nervous even though I'm also excited. He looks surprised and has the most beautiful shy smile on his lips. We move closer together and exchange a few soft kisses then Peeta asks quietly "Did you really mean it what you said before that you loved me?" I smile brightly at this and nod Peeta looks so pleased and kisses me again and mumbles against my lips "I love you so much!" _

_Peeta was gentle and kind and so loving. It hurt a little bit but I soon found pleasure in it he was perfect during the whole thing. Us both being virgins which we discussed before had made it a little clumsy and awkward but I'm happy that he's the only person I've ever been with and he feels the same it was everything and more for what I could have wanted for that night_

I lay there looking at my beautiful sleeping husband who somehow is smiling in his sleep. I kiss his nose and wrap my arms around him laying my head on his chest and drift back off to sleep.

I soon wake to the smell of food wafting down from the kitchen. I go to the bathroom to get dressed and take care of my business. I put on a light sundress that I bought for Prim a year ago but was a little too big and she insisted I have it instead of ruining the inexpensive but nevertheless pretty dress by taking it in for her. It a light white dress with a splash of yellow at the bottom it's a little too short for my liking though only going down mid thigh. I found it in the clearance bin at the Taylor's and thought it perfect for her but I guess I look okay enough in it.

I go to the dining room where I know smell the food is now and see Peeta his unruly blond hair sticking up all over his head and casual outfit of a white-t-shirt that's tight fitting in a good way and dark brown jeans. He looks up after noticing my presence and gives me a dazzling smile. "Good morning I made a breakfast casserole from the leftovers from last night that people didn't take home with them I hope it's okay?!" he says happily. I smile at him in response and we sit and eat our breakfast together as he chatters on about trivial things but still keeps me intrigued nevertheless.

"Can we go on a picnic today the weather is surprisingly warm?" I ask and he looks pleased with my suggestion and says enthusiastically "Yeah that sounds great!" I know just the place too so after we finish the delicious breakfast Peeta prepared for us I take him to a secluded part of the meadow where we enjoy food Peeta prepared for us to snack on and many kisses that soon turn passionate and we make love again in the hidden part of the meadow. We talk almost nonstop or at least he does while I just enjoy listening to him and even the quiet moments are comfortable and happy.

We had an amazing day after watching the sunset in the meadow looking at Peeta favorite shade of orange fade we make our way back home and I can tell we're both a little sad that our honeymoon is over but at the same time excited to start a new routine together to really start our lives together. I wonder what adventures will happen tomorrow.

Thanks for reading and be prepared for drama in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

This is an Alternate Universe where The Hunger Games ended the year prior when President Snow died after choking on his own blood in his office in his mansion. The government been changed to a Democracy and in the free election President Paylor and won and is now the reigning President of Panem. At this point of time, they are trying to spread commerce equally among the districts and capital and travel is now legal as well as hunting and travel. There is still not enough in some areas. Prim was never picked and neither was Peeta for the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss and Peeta are now both eighteen. This story will be alternating between different points of views.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Chapter 11 part one-

KATNISS POV

I wake up to loud clunking of feet and roll over in bed to see my husband attempting to get ready for the day quietly very unsuccessful he is at that. I get myself up and make the bed before going to the dresser Peeta's going through now. He jumps when he realizes I'm there and grabs his chest in fright "I thought you were still asleep you scared me. Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did I was trying to be quiet." I just shake my head "It's okay I need to start getting ready too I guess."

Since Peeta recommended me being at the counter for my first day of work I put on my nicest dress I have besides my wedding one a burgundy dress with a velvet collar one my Mother gave me and I braid my hair on top of my head and scrub my face clean. I walk downstairs into the bakery kitchen and see Peeta starting the bread. He turns around to me and smiles. His expression is comforting but I can't help but be nervous for today. "Do I look alright I know the dress is old but it's one of my Mother's best and I didn't know what else to wear…" I trail off nervously. He looks like he is contemplating something then speaks "You're always beautiful Katniss and that color looks wonderful on you it's perfect but we should be able to get you some new clothes too if you want." He seems genuine about me looking okay which makes me feel better but I feel like I keep taking too much from him and shouldn't ask for anything new the clothes I have are really warn but Ib could make do. "I'm not sure Peeta I have clothes I'll be fine don't worry about it I don't want to keep spending your money." Peeta looks both a little frustrated and sad when he replies "Katniss it's OUR money both of ours you're not taking anything from me we're both working for our money you can get anything you need or want that we can afford because it's both of ours." I just nod my head and relent with a quiet "Okay."

Peeta holds my hand as he brings me out to the front counter an old wooden display case with glass windows of goodies, small register and another tall display case behind me advertising the bread and pastries. Peeta explains everything to me and it seems reasonably easy all the prices for food is on the counter and I just need to unlock the machine with a key and password that Peeta gives me. I put the prices into the machine to get a total and write everything on a receipt from the small pile of papers inside the register for the customer. Any special orders they tell me I write down in a book Peeta hands me. and then at the end of each day show him their requests

I clean the storefront as Peeta bakes in the kitchen and soon his brother Rye comes in to help with the morning baking. Rye and I stock up the display cases as Peeta continues to bake. Rye makes jokes and tells embarrassing stories about Peeta. At 5 A.M. we open and I get a customer as soon as the sign is flipped Mrs. Wentley an old Merchant lady who is practically depth and can never hear anything you're saying but she treats us all the same Merchant and Seam having a seam grandfather whom she loved dearly. She seems confused at first seeing me but then smiles slightly patting my arm in a comforting gesture and gives a thumbs up as she leaves with her two loaves of wheat bread.

Most people are surprisingly are indifferent to seeing me others give me nasty looks or insults under their breath. Sometimes I glare at the customers with the most spiteful comments but mostly just ignore them. But then Mrs. Mellark comes in dressed in her Merchant's finest elbows hooked with some of the most horrible women in District twelve Widow Lance a middle age bitter women with a temper to rival Mrs. Mellark her husband was the Blacksmith who was known to have a temper as well and they didn't get along very well he didn't treat her the finest to which I pity her but her awful attitude towards most of the population distinguishes that pity I have for her and Mrs. Carrow a rather stupid individual but rich as you can get in District 12 owning both the General Store and the Furniture Store she's Peeta's eldest brother's Mother-in-law she makes up horrible rumors about anyone on her bad side and is known to trip Seam children who unknowingly walk past her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SEAM TRASH IS AT THE FRONT COUNTER YOU CAN"T EVEN DRESS PROPERLY!" Mrs. Mellark shouts and her friend's cackle. The Witch. I don't reply to her comment she hates everyone from the seam and hates me even more for marrying her son and Peeta says I look fine and only his and my opinion really matter to me so I say in the friendliest tone I can manage "How may I help you today?" She's already practically seething as she shouts "GET OUT OF MY BAKERY YOU UGLY WORTHLESS THING YOU!" At the Peeta and Rye must hear and come out of the kitchen looking angry especially Peeta. I can't ignore this comment but calmly knowing just how much it will bother her if I seem unaffected and say "This no longer is your bakery it's mine and my husband's and if you proceed to have no manners you have to leave." Peeta stands by me and squeezes my shoulder gently telling me in a gesture that he's right there and he's staying by my side. Always.

Mrs. Mellark is fuming but can't seem to get any words out in her anger and steps towards me like she's about to strike me as Peeta and Rye move in front of me to block her from taking another step towards me. Mrs. Carrow says in her annoyingly high pitch and nasally voice to Mrs. Mellark "Oh my dear you won't have to see her here very long once she pops out that baby your son surely won't have anything to with her any longer." I can no longer pretend to be calm as curl my fingers into fists trying to control my rage. "She's not pregnant I married her because I love her and I do not like what you're insinuating," Peeta says sounding just as angry maybe more at the awful women's comment. "Lies, lies, lies." Mrs. Carrow coos. Rye snickers then says looking at Mrs. Carrow like the daftest human alive "I've never seen a pregnant woman so skinny before ma'm don't think it's possible to be that tiny with baby in your stomach do you?" The women pout's childishly and makes no further comments. They begin to leave and I hear Mrs. Mellark says hysterically "She will ruin everything!" Widow Lance says in a vicious voice "Don't upset yourself dear on such a little disgusting excuse of girl and your pathetic son we've always know Peeta was worthless." I feel like marching after them and making them all pay they're not just insulting me anymore saying meaningless words their insulting Peeta saying things in no way are true about him and it's her own son but Peeta holds my hand keeping me from them. "YOU BETTER WATCH OUT SEAM TRASH!" Mrs. Mellark screams at me shouting daggers with her eyes and if looks could kill then her friends next to her would have made me disappear several times over again. I take a deep shaky breath and glare back at them in defiance.

CHAPTER TO BE CONTINUED

Thanks for reading! I apologize for such a long wait for this update in the story but I haven't felt very inspired to continue this story but I'll try my best for you guys and I worked really hard on this chapter! I hope you enjoyed part one of this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Peeta squeezes my shoulder reassuringly and kisses my temple while Rye rants about how awful their Mother can be most of the time. "I think she's bitter for being Dad's second choice after you mother and Peet's always been a disappointment to her because she thought he was going to be the girl she always hoped for and after he was born she couldn't have any more children. It doesn't give her a right to act that way but I assume that's at least part of the reason she is how she is." Rye says to me seeming a bit frustrated as Peeta goes to the kitchen to check everything.

Peeta eyebrow is creased in concern and he says "I'm worried about what she'll try do I don't think it will be anything very harmful but she can be um…" I lock my jaw in anger and frustration and spit out "A spiteful witch." Peeta just nods solemnly and apologizes again "I'm so sorry Katniss you don't deserve her hostility." He looks so distraught as he says this and it's not his fault that she's such a mean women and he deserves a better Mother but even though how he was raised may not have been the best circumstances he has grown to be such an amazing human being maybe having an awful Mother has made him just that much better than her. I wrap my arms around him and nuzzle my face against his strong chest and the tension in his body seems to deflate a little bit.

"You too make me gag a little bit." Rye says as we both ignore him and Peeta says to Rye with his arms still snug around me "Your just jealous you don't have a beautiful, smart, strong and brave wife." Rye replies by rolling his eyes and goes back to the kitchen. "Would you like to go and hunt a little while?" he asks with affectionate eyes. "I could have Rye help out front for a little while and Dad may stop by later and he'll help me in the kitchen if he can and if not I'll be fine I can just do it myself and we can work on inventory when you get back if you're not too tired." I shake my head at him with a huff he's going to try to work himself into the ground just to make sure I'm comfortable and happy. "No way honey I was doing just fine before you're Mom and those other ladies came in I'm a big girl who can handle herself." Peeta smiles widely at me and says adoringly "I love your fierceness."

_Thanks for reading this short but adorable update! _

_So my goal by the end of this story is to have 12 reviews which I hope are mostly positive and maybe 24 followers and 10 to 12 favs._

_But I'm just happy if I'm making anyone else happy with my writing so have a great day __toodle-oo and bye for now!_


	13. Chapter 13

PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Chapter 12

I take a break from working at the Bakery for a day and decide to visit my family for lunch. and so I can also bring some food over for Mom and Prim I'm worried about them now that I'm not their every day to help take care of them. Peeta has his Dad helping the whole day and Rye will be their part of it so he won't be all alone but I still feel guilty for taking the entire day off so I make use of it by going hunting early in the morning so I can get everyone meat and some things.

It feels so good to be out in my woods again breathing the fresh but there is a certain comfort to the bakery and our apartment upstairs which the forests lacks. It also feels good to hold my bow in my hand and do something I know that I excel at instead of trying to be friendly to the people who come into the bakery which can be tiring but there are a few people I enjoy seeing and talking too and all around most of the people aren't bad. Taking stock of everything and organizing the shelves I'm probably best at and I have yet to attempt to bake since I'm so wary of ruining the expensive ingredients Peeta encourages me to try with him sometimes but never pushes about it since he understands my concern.

In his eyes, I'm great at everything so he doesn't believe my lack of skill when it comes to making stuff and in a selfish way I don't want Peeta to see my failure at something and for me to be less amazing in his eyes and to see how flawed his wife really can be. I'm great at hunting and providing as long as mother nature is on my side and like old Haymitch Abernathy told me I'm a Survivor but I'm not as magnificent like Peeta thinks me to be a part of me knows he loves me even if I'm not exactly as wonderful as he imagined but I still not ready to fail in front of him even though I guess I had not been able to provide for my family this past winter but that was more out of my control and I can't be too upset about that because it's what brought us together to which I'm so very grateful for.

I get so lost in contemplation I don't even notice the plump turkey's wandering in front of me until there practically at my feet. I climb down the tree and shoot the biggest toms I see and as I weigh them in my hand and estimate them about 20 pounds each including the four squirrels, some Katniss tubers, mint leaves, and a sack full of peaches I have the heaviest hall I had since the Summer when I was out hunting with Gale.

I go to the hob and trade two of the squirrels for a handful of coins from Greasy Sae and trade a few of the peaches with Rooba for some white liquor my Mother uses her medical patients. I'll save one of the turkey's and mint leaves for Mother and Prim to give along with the bread and treats Peeta sent me with and the rest of the peaches I'll give to the Hawthorns since Gales been too busy with work to hunting lately they haven't had fresh food in a long time probably only the cheapest food they ordered that the train brings which is all canned stews and soups. The other turkey, the two squirrels, and the Katniss tubers I'll save for Peeta and me.

I make my way to my old home in the Seam and as soon as I open the door Prim sees and tackles me into a hug and starts giggling. "How's married life, the bakery, oh and Peeta of course?" she rambles happily. I can't help but grin at her and we talk for hours about everything and eat some of the food I brought from the bakery. Mom also tells me that her patients lately have all been able to pay her in some way be it in coins, food, or another home necessity. It's so good to catch up with Mom and Prim I already miss them after not seeing them for only a few days and invite my sister to help with clothes shopping with Peeta and I which he suggested last night and her eyes really light up. I make a promise to myself and them to see them and to visit everyone often.

_Hello! So I know it's been a long time since I updated I just haven't had the inspiration but I hope you enjoy this update/new chapter._

_P.S. I was thinking about getting a Beta for this story and my other Hunger Games AU Across the Ocean so if anyone is interested in helping me edit and giving me their opinions on my writing that would be great! Just tell me in the review section so I can then message you privately and we can discuss it._


	14. Chapter 14

PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

* * *

I leave my old home in the Seam and make my way back to the bakery and see Peeta at the front counter and give him a smile which he returns before going into the kitchen where I find Mr. Mellark baking I have to him and put what I got today away to deal with later.

Mr. Mellark pats me on the shoulder as I walk by and gets some flour on my shoulder to which I can't help giggling about an odd sound coming from me and he apologizes and I smile and nod before making my way to our upstairs apartment.

I decide to help Peeta at the front counter for a few hours before the bakery closes and then we make dinner together.

Peeta beams at me when he sees the haul I brought home and is more than happy to help me make a fine meal out of it and we'll have leftover to feast on for days.

We talk about my visit to my family well I guess our family now since we're married and we decide to invite Mother and Prim over for dinner or lunch in a few days. Peeta tells me that his Dad is planning to retire by the end of the summer or maybe the end of this year depending on how much we need him here thus the idea of me baking comes up.

"Of course you don't have to work here but it would be a big help and I'm happy that you agreed to before but you can always change your mind." Peeta reminds me and I nod uneasily and Peeta seems concerned but doesn't ask knowing that it's better not to pry too much.

"I suppose we should teach you just some simple recipes then in case you ever need to help out with the baking if you're okay with that?" He asks gently

"I-I don't think I'll be any good at it Peeta and I would just ruin our supplies." I sigh frustratingly.

"Is that what you're upset about Sweetheart?" He asks gently.

"Yes, and I prefer it when you call me Love. Sweetheart is what Haymitch calls me sarcastically." I say.

Peeta chuckles but laughs a little understanding. "Okay Love I'll take note of that but about the baking, you don't have to do that or anything that makes you feel uncomfortable but I'm not worried about you messing up everyone does including me and I've been working at the bakery since I could walk so no worries."

I nod and concede at his reassurance "Okay." He smiles brightly and kisses my temple as I wrap my arms around his torso and think about our future baking adventure with Peeta.

"I love you," I whisper into his neck.

"Love you more." He jokes while kissing my face softly and then my lips to which I reciprocate enjoying his soft perfect lips and how magnificent they make me feel.

I feel the swaying motion of him carrying me to our bedroom and him quietly singing a song called Songbird which he knows I adore.

One early morning he asked if I would ever sing for him and I shared the song Songbird with him and he got tears in his eyes and that huge smile that radiates pure unadulterated joy on his face that I love. He couldn't stop kissing me afterward which I really enjoyed.

So as I sway in his strong arms as he carries me I drift off to the sound his very off-tune voice singing softly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this update! **

**The song I was talking about called 'Songbird' it's a Bluegrass or folk song by The Loney Heartstring Band. I don't own it! It's The Lonely Heartstring Band wonderful creation! I was going to put the lyrics in but I can't find them online ; I did listen to the song and write down the lyrics while listening to it but because I was not positive they were correct I didn't add them in the story but you should definitely look it up it's beautiful and makes me cry a little bit sometimes when I listen to it. It kind of reminds me of a really sad lullaby song and it's amazing! The band does not get enough recognition!**


	15. Chapter 15

PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems too similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well as any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

* * *

Katniss pov-

I wake up to Peeta's sloppy morning kisses and give a throaty laugh and kiss him back and groan at the realization today is a shopping day. When I explain this to Peeta he laughs and tells me how his best friend Delly Cartwright sometimes would drag him into stores if she saw something especially pretty and she can find beauty in anything so it happened quite often. Delly and I are really opposites and his shopping experience with me may be different.

Prim is practically jumping with excitement over going into real Merchant stores to buy new clothes instead of getting second hand cheaper clothes from the hob. I would still go to the hob but I need pretty clothes to wear if I'm going to be the first person everyone sees once they enter the bakery. It doesn't matter much to Peeta as long as I'm happy but I know people judge me in my old faded and sometimes tattered clothing.

Prim gawks at the pretty array of dresses and other clothing and picks out a bright green dress with delicate lace flowers which I shake my head at and Peeta chuckles quietly. "At the end of each month, we could either keep the money we have leftover from necessary expenses in a box or jar so we can each take it whenever we need or split it and keep it in our own wallet or something?" I nod and reply "The jar would be best that way we would also save more money and it wouldn't be lost as easily as long as we put it in a safe place we both know or locked up."

Peeta turns his head and looks over at the pretty silk and satin ribbons and looks back at me with a huge smile and I smile back and ask quietly "What are you scheming Mr. Mellark hmm?" If it's possible his smile gets even bigger as he whispers back quite loudly "Why don't we get a special present for Prim?" I can't help but feel give a delighted smile and give him a big kiss in appreciation at his sweet suggestion. "Ribbons will be perfect Prim adores them so much and the ones she has are crumpled and has snags in them from years of use she'll be so happy great idea honey!" We also find a pretty pine box little smaller than a shoebox that's on sale to put in the ribbons I picked out.

Madge and Delly appear at the store and soon we've found an array of appealing new clothes Madge picked out a light blue dress made out of very light and soft cotton that buttons in the front with delicate little flower-shaped buttons which I really like. Delly picks out a very unlike me but pretty dress that I relent and get which is a muted yellow with lace capped sleeves and sturdy cotton fabric and a satin tie for a bow in the front and the color surprisingly looks striking on me. Lastly, Peeta picked out a satin dress in a shade of soft orange which is much more pretty than practical but as soon as I see it, I adore it and can certainly see why Peeta showed me it.

We go to the shoe shop that Delly's family owns and Prim picks out a pair of practical pants and gorgeous brown flats that I relish the comfort of. Prim, Peeta and I then go to the Hob for some practical work clothes and I pick myself out some sturdy corduroy pants that fit me well but I can fit a pair of thinner pants underneath if I'm layering, a new leather belt for my pants, and two t-shirts one white the other a very light blue, two long sleeve shirts one white and one black and an oversized sky blue sweater.

Peeta and I are giddy on the walk back to my old house in the seam to drop Prim off being excited to give Prim her present. We walk her inside and find that Mom isn't there and a note on the table from Mom saying she's giving someone a check-up and she has a few other similar appointments she has to attend and she may not be home too late and their food in the house. Peeta and I decided to stay and help Prim with dinner which only consists of heating up some leftover rabbit and vegetable soup and wheat and grain bread. After dinner, I take out the box of ribbons and Peeta and I grin at each other "Prim, Peeta and I have a special present for you!" I tell her and hand her the box full of her pretty new hair ribbons. She has tears in her eyes of joy and she gently caresses the beautiful satin and silk ribbons and she hugs us both tightly exuberantly saying "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much both of you I've got the best sister and new brother-in-law!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review, fav, and follow if you would like too!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 I think

Peeta's Point of view

PLEASE READ

WARNING: I DON'T own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it or any quotes or similar word or quote or sentence usage. It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

* * *

About _3 years later_

Katniss and I have been married for close to 3 years now officially over what most would call the honeymoon phase but I think we're even happier now than we were in the first year of marriage and the beginning of everything. We've come to know each other well and there's still much more to learn. I thought I loved her before but it's nothing compared to that now. She's so amazing and somehow she thinks the same of me. She so gorgeous and becomes more so every day. Her eyes practically shine even brighter than a full moon the beautiful swirling pools of silver. Her hair is so lush and she's recently got it cut and it looks fuller and better than other so different than the lackluster dark main it was that horrible winter we married. She's developed sweet yet subtle curves that show how healthy and properly nurtured she is now. She smiles so much more now too. Her happiness makes me so very very happy.

* * *

I always worried she would resent me or have the feeling of never-ending debt to me for helping her with food and such before the wedding and that even though she loves me maybe a small part of her regrets marrying that horrid winter I asked her as we're going into year of marriage if she had any negative feelings or regrets about anything and she laughed at me thinking I was joking at first but then turned on her side to face me in bed with a sad expression when she realized I was series and she said

"Peet honey how could you seriously think that I haven't felt anything even close to regretting ever I might have been anxious about the first weeks of our engagement about marrying you but even then it really wasn't because of you it was me and since the day of our wedding I haven't felt anything but happy about my choice. The beginning of our marriage I was nervous about me in the bakery but you're the one who made everything alright you made everything great. Marriage may not be all sunshine and flowers and good stuff you know. We may not agree on everything and get in small arguments every once in a while but this is the most amazing love I could ever imagine. I love you Peeta more than anything. We make each other happy we love each other, we support each other through everything. We protect each other that's what we do. You're my rock you keep my steady. You're my sunshine that brightens my day. You're my joker that makes me almost pee from laughter. You're my best friend, closest companion, and number 1 ally. You Peeta my love is my dandelion in the spring. You show me life can be a wonderful thing and life can go on despite when things may seem bad. I have never ever regret our relationship with our marriage"

I stared at her for a few moments after her long speech and I had never been more speechless. She just gave me a coy grin and said: "What cat got your tongue I think this must be the first time ever?" I just shook my head and said: "I love you so much, Kat." She leaned in to kiss me and we then made love into the night.

* * *

Lately, Katniss has me worried she's happier than ever but she's looked ill and has had to take a few days off from the bakery and is always making strange comments that confuse me like "Oh we should save this it will be useful in the future." when she found some old fairytale books which we're planning on originally giving away to Prim or someone else. Or the time when she looked over at a few of my painting of relatives and the nature around District Twelve and what we visited of four a few years back and said "We should decorate with these." when all the rooms that are useful to us in our apartment above the bakery are already meticulously decorated beautifully.

I'm really starting to become worried now. It's been more than a week and I've spoken my concern to her but she just waves me off and gives me one of her stubborn scowls each time. At first, I thought maybe because of her sister's engagement to Rory and she's just excited and nervous but I'm starting to question my first guess. The other day she visited her Mother as I suggested for a visit as well as seeing her for recent health and she just came back smiling coyly at me and saying "Everything is perfect honey." with a strange look in her eyes.

I hope my wife my love is okay.

* * *

_Hey people! What do you think of this chapter!? I skipped ahead a few years but I may do flashbacks or just say when a chapter is different. What do you think is going on with Katniss hmm? (Add in Evil like cackling.) I won't tell you guys yet but I wouldn't mind hearing your thoughts. Next chapter should be in Katniss point of view_

_It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed, followed, and fav if you haven't yet if you enjoy For Love or Security and you can also look for my other stories as well. Also, I was wondering if anyone interested in helping me edit any of my stories? Well, Have a great day! _


	17. Chapter 17

PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it or any quotes or similar word, quote or sentence usage It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us. I also **Don't** own any other pop culture reference I may use.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

* * *

Katniss Point of view-

We're having a baby! Peeta and I have been trying to conceive a baby for about three months and I'm already Pregnant! I haven't told him yet, I want to make it extra special. I have known for a little while now. I missed my period and I started getting sick at all hours, with periods where I felt fine. I was so thrilled, but I went to my Mom just to make sure. I told her to keep it a secret, only she and Prim can know until I tell my husband.

I wanted to make it special by making a big dinner, have a nice talk with him and then show him the sonogram, but I couldn't muster the energy and stomach doing all that.

I think he may already know though, either that or he is entirely clueless.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Enjoy!


	18. Chapter 18

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it or any quotes or similar word or quote or sentence usage It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us. I also **Don't** own any other pop culture reference I may use.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

* * *

Peeta's Point of view

Prim's and Rory's wedding is a very happy and beautiful, they have a ceremony that was traditional in the Capital that has now become the new thing to do in all the Districts. Gale and I walk Prim down the aisle while Katniss is something called the 'Matron of Honor' and Posy the flower girl, which we all found a bit ironic. She did a lovely job. They merry in the meadow with the Mayor officiating, giving the lines of their vows as they promise their lives to each other. I can tell Katniss is so happy for Prim, _she seems so well today besides the fact that _she is so overcome with emotions to the point that she is sobbing. She was probably just anxious about the wedding.

But over the next few days, Katniss is again not well, she continues to get sick and tired easily but she continues to smile at me. It's odd, she seems happy but nervous at the same time and sometimes she starts to tell me something then stops, and never finishes what she was going to say.

"Katniss I'm going to get groceries, do you need anything?" I ask as I kiss her sleepy head. She lays in bed, again looking a bit under the weather but still beaming as always. "No… well maybe can you get me some cucumbers, pickles, and peanut butter and ooh get me some ice cream and mayo." I chuckle at her, it must be her time of the month again as she always these insane cravings. Usually, she asks me to get potato chips and chocolate and make her favorite cheese buns. "Okay, you need pads too I assume?" She shakes her head at me with an expressionless face, I'm not sure what it means.

I'm even more worried about her now as I go get the groceries. Is she keeping something from me? What would she keep from me? She's not very good at lying and she doesn't lie very often. The only thing she would lie to me about is if she thinks she protecting my feelings. _Oh no no no please NO! _I think there must seriously be something wrong if she's keeping it from me. _Oh, Love please be okay._

I rush home with the groceries in my hands and drop them off in the kitchen as I run into our bedroom. "Katniss please just tell me what is going on, something is wrong I know it. Please please tell me that are you okay. Are you really sick? Is it bad? Oh, love, please tell me, I'm so worried it will be okay. Please, Katniss!" I feel my eyes threatening to let out the tears that I am holding in. "Shhh, Peeta calm down. It's okay, great actually." She says in a soft voice with an equally so smile as she pulls out a piece of paper.

"Congratulations Peeta honey you're going to be a Daddy!" She whispers as she hands me what must be a sonogram and my legs feel weak. All of a sudden, I fall flat on my ass. "Peeta!" Katniss screams and then laughs hard, snorting when she realizes that I'm alright and just a little well myself. "Katniss w-wh-what.. you're, we're having a baby!" Katniss grins at my shocked expression. Katniss and I have been trying for a baby since she stopped getting her birth control shot. I'm amazed it only took about three months, I thought it would take longer as it took my brother and his wife about a year for her to get pregnant.

I get up off the ground and sit beside her on the bed. I hug her and place over a dozen kisses on her beautiful lips. "I was going to surprise you and make a special dinner and everything but I guess that didn't work out." She says with a grin. Then we talk for hours about the future as I hold her in my arms and she snuggles her face into the crook of my neck.

* * *

Two chapters in one day today! Please review, favorite and follow if you would like too!


	19. Chapter 19

PLEASE READ

WARNING: I DON'T own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it or any quotes or similar word or quote or sentence usage It's Suzanne Collins wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us. I also Don't own any other pop culture reference I may use.

My ideas may not always be original either but I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

* * *

KATNISS POV-

The next few months are both filled with happiness and stress. My emotions are erratic one moment I'm happy, then next I'm angry or sad and I CANNOT stop eating. I'm always hungry, more so than usual and I've always had a big appetite. I feel bad for Peeta when he's not baking for the bakery, he's baking or cooking for me. or sometimes both at the same time but he always tells me he's happy to be taking care of us. The baby and I.

I'm so scared about having a baby at some moments I start to think of how life used to be and why I didn't want children back then in the old regime then I think how something like that could happen again and it hurts to think that my child could experience such unbearable pain. But I have the people that love me to support me and calm my nerves Peeta, Prim, Rory, Mother, Gale, Hazel, Posy, Vick, Mr. Mellark, Rye Madge, and even Delly.

I sit in the bakery's office looking over expenses and profits, after Peeta insisting that I stop stocking in the stock room because of the lifting and stretching of as though even putting the smallest items on the shelf could be bad for me and the baby at this late stage in my pregnancy. I munch on a cheese bun and drink some hot chocolate despite our new appliance called an air conditioner, with the ovens on in August, it can still be stifling hot.

All of a sudden, I get a weird feeling then I realize what's going to happen.

"Peeta honey the baby's coming now!" I call my husband at the front of the bakery.

* * *

Thanks for reading this short little chapter I hope you enjoyed! I know it's not much but there will be longer chapters soon so don't worry! Please fav, follow and review if you want too! Hint hint- Nice reviews = Longer chapters.

P.S. You can all thank the brilliant Chelhb for the clearer writing because of her wonderful editing skills!


	20. Chapter 20

PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins's wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

* * *

Authors Note- Remember the conversation between Katniss and Gale at the toasting about Gale's Secret Romance? Well this outtake is a little tidbit about Gale's blossoming potential relationship

* * *

It's my little sister Posy's 5th birthday in a few days and I saved enough money to get something made for her from Tailor's. It took 5 rabbit pelts and wild turkey to get the money but I'm doing okay right now and the look on her face will be worth it. Posy has always loved pretty dresses. I still remember the look on her face when she saw Katniss in her Mother's old Merchant dress when she was three at the last reaping ever held.

I walk through the town and find Taylor's shop, as I enter I hear the bell ring and a little Merchant girl probably about 16 or 17 perks up at the noise sitting at the counter. "Hi, how can I help you, mister!?" She asks brightly.

She doesn't seem perturbed at all that some Coal miner walked into her fancy store which surprises me a little. Those Merchant girls like her whose family owns more than one business and are so well off are always more upity then even the others.

"I want to buy a dress for my little sister's birthday," I say she starts to pull various dress materials out. She doesn't slight me by pulling out only the cheapest she pulls out all different ones with varying prices which also surprises me a bit. There's one which is pink with flower designs made out of soft but sturdy cotton, a blue polka-dot one made out of something I once heard Mama called silk, a plain forest green material that is a canvas-like and very sturdy. I pick out the pink one and she replies "Okay do you have her measurements?" I hand her the paper Mama gave me and she smiles and nods happily. She has a really pretty smile blindingly so it doesn't even seem like it's forced at all. "Great I'll have it done in a week and you can come in anytime to check it's progress and to make any suggestions!" I grinned back at the sweet girl surprising myself and say "Thanks a lot I'll see you." She waves and goes back to reading a book she was before I came and fixing her ribboned pink bow.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! So what do you think of this outtake? Should I make it into its own story? Would anyone be interested in reading it because I got some big ideas for it and would love to write it? This story will probably be 3 to 10 chapters longer. Tell me what you think! Be nice, please! Next, we'll be back to Katniss having her beautiful baby and I'll try to not take a long to update again I've just been very busy lately.

* * *

Also notes in case your confused-

This is before Katniss's engagement.

Gale's about 19 years old.

Also, please comment if you like the name Melody, Charlotte, or Alyssum for the tailor's daughter or if you have any ideas of you're own to suggest.


	21. Chapter 21

PLEASE READ

WARNING: I DON'T own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins's wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Rated T for some language and mentions of sexual situations but NOTHING explicit.

* * *

KATNISS POV-

I hold my newborn baby girl in my arms and think that I've never seen anything so tiny and beautiful. Labor was a grueling painful experience. I almost broke Peeta's big hand with my tiny one, not that he complained. Prim looks satisfied and overjoyed with how everything went with, she was amazing as my Doctor with my Mother's help. This precious thing in my arms is perfect. Peeta is crying as she tries to hold his fingers in her tiny fist, he kisses my head over and over but can barely take his eyes off the little combination of us.

She has a tuff of dark hair like mine, maybe a shade or two lighter, my button nose, and my eye shape. She has Peeta's beautiful blue eyes bright and curious, his long eyelashes and maybe his pointed chin that I can just barely make out with her chubby self.

* * *

PEETA's POV

Our baby is perfect, she looks just like her Mama but with a little of me. I'm so proud to have made this little miracle with my Katniss. 19 inches and 7 pounds and 9 ounces.

I kiss her little forehead them my wife's lips and ask her "What are we gonna name her, I know we had some ideas but what is our final decision?" She kisses me back and thinks for a moment. "I pick the middle name for her and you pick the first name so with the next one or more we can switch."

I smile at her and think even though I already know the perfect name for her. "Willow, like the tree in the meadow we always have picnics under we can bring her there to play someday. It's perfectly simple, natural beauty just like our little one." Katniss smiles softly and then says "Okay, Willow Primrose Mellark. I like it."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! And tell me what you thought of the last chapter with Gale and his Sweetheart! Should I continue writing about them?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 5

PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins's wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

* * *

Another outtake of Gale and his Sweetheart I hope you enjoy this and tell me what you think!

Please Fav, follow, and review if you want!

* * *

Gale's POV-

A few days ago I ordered a dress from the Taylor's for Posy I thought I would go check on it. Although I refuse to acknowledge it, I might also be slightly curious about the girl who is making my Sister's dress. As I walk out the door my mother Hazel calls me "Where are you going, honey?"

I shift awkwardly not looking my Mother in the eye when I say "I'm going to check the progress on Posy's dress." When I look up my Mother looks skeptical then says slowly "Okay I would like to come with you to see it."

My head shoots up "No!" then I take a deep breath "I mean I can do it myself it's fine you look like you're real busy Mama." She just nods and lets me go.

I go to town and walk to Taylor's shop and luckily the girl is there again, and she looks up and smiles that sweet smile of hers. "Hi mister I was just working on your little sister's dress, it's going great I can show you how it's looking."

I attempt a smile at her but it probably looks odd but she doesn't seem perturbed in the least. "I would like to see it thank you."

She glides over to me giddily and shows me the dress. I don't know much about dresses but it looks really girly and pink and made well which Posy just adores and I think she'll love it even if for the only reason it's pink her favorite color. "It looks great thanks."

"You're welcome... Excuse me I'm not sure of your name." I give her a genuine smile and give her my hand

"Gale Hawthorne and you are?"

She giggles and puts her hand out and says "Abigail. Abigail Charlotte Hoffman." I can't help but like her as she shakes my hand enthusiastically. I leave and wave goodbye.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 5

PLEASE READ

WARNING: **I DON'T** own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins's wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but **I promise **I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems to similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

* * *

KATNISS POV-

I hear my baby girl outside babbling to Gale's wife in her cute 3-year-old voice as I now hold my new baby boy in my arms and Peeta holds me in his. James Rye Mellark had quite the grip and strength Peeta laughs as our Lil' James Rye is holding his thumb in his fist like his sister did right after she was born.

I named him after my father for his first name and Peeta picked Rye after his middle brother and great grand-father. He was really close to his great-grandfather when he was really young and Peeta's brother is going to one our son God-Fathers. Peeta and Rye have become much closer since our daughter's birth. He's a great Dad to his own children, and he and Willow have a special bond. He is very much like a big kid himself, Rye and Willow like to prank people but she is much kinder in her pranks.

Rye gives Peeta a lot of advice. His oldest brother Bran brother is a good guy but his parenting style is very strict but still loving we want our kids to be freer but still respectful and kind. Willow is turning out great, she is so kind and sweet with good confidence and strength about her. She is also a little stubborn sometimes but usually in a good way. Like when her rag dolly got a tear in its dress, she wouldn't let us by her a new dress for the doll to replace the torn one.

She said "I love Dolly Prim the way she is and her dress looks like Auntie Prim's favowite dress"

And the time we had a lot of snow and we couldn't go to the kid's shelter on Christmas Eve to donate cookies to the kids. Luckily the next morning the snow let up enough that we got to go early into that morning.

"I feel so lucky Katniss, not every day may be sunshine and rainbows but I have a beautiful love of my life wife and two strong, healthy and amazing kids."

I smile at his and kiss his soft alluring warm lips and my lips curl into a smile as I look at our son who looks like he's smiling at his Daddy and me.

We allow Willow to visit her new baby brother and she looks thrilled I can already tell she's going to be a great big sister to this little miracle. "Mama, Daddy!" she says excitedly "He's smiling at me at me!"

Peeta kisses our baby willow who's not really a baby anymore on the temple and laughs and says "Yeah he must be so excited to have such a great big sister." Willow smiles at her Daddy then hugs me and whispers to me "I'm going to always protect him, Mama I'll be a good big sister."

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

PLEASE READ

WARNING: I DON'T own the Hunger Games or it's characters or the idea of it. It's Suzanne Collins's wonderful masterpiece I merely enjoy to create new stories using what she has very kindly shared with us.

My ideas may not always be original either but I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone else's work if it seems similar and would like me to take my story down please leave the message in the review section and we can discuss it as well any other questions to concerns.

Also, if you would like one of my stories translated into another language I may figure that out for you just tell me in the comment section!

Rated T for some language and mentions of sexual situations but NOTHING explicit.

Authors Note- This is the end of For Love or Security the final chapter my lovelies I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Peeta pov-

When I was 16 years old I could only scarcely imagine being happily married to my elusive love Katniss Everdeen. Back then it was merely a strong crush and fascination, I admired her deeply. At 12 I wasn't sure I would live and fearing to get picked to compete in The Hunger Games. I feared for the songbird of a girl too. Now at 36 I am married to her and deeply in love with two wonderful children to show for it who mean more to me than anything.

Marrying Katniss I also gained a sister of Prim, who is one of the most wonderful people I know and a great friend in her husband Rory. I gained a loving Mother figure in Mrs. Everdeen that I didn't find on my own. Gale and I grew a respect for each other not a friendship but mutual respect and we can stand each other.

Katniss makes me the happiest man I could be, some days I can barely believe our love is real. She might have married me for security reasons, for a warm house and food for her family but it quickly grew to love.

Katniss-

I look at our children now growing so fast at 12 and 15 years. Rye our 12-year-old son who sits on the other side of me sleeping and soaking in some sun looks just like his father but with my eyes and few other features and my olive-toned skin. He's much more serious like I am and quiet but he's less compulsive and much more contemplative like his father and can move someone to tears with words when he wants to like Peeta can.

He can rival me with his shot with a bow and arrow with great hunting and scavenging skills as well as an amazing baker and good with numbers. He dreams to make Mellark Bakery's in almost every district and to spread the love and warmth of our bakery. He may not seem to be the warmest and most loving person when you first meet him but when you get to know him he has the biggest heart ever. He's a good person.

Our daughter Willow is clever, talkative, and quite oblivious at times like I know I can be. She looks just like me and just a little of her father that makes her even more beautiful. She's a great painter and overall artist but she can't bake at all. Hunting is out of the question because she doesn't want to hurt a fly.

She dreams to go to district 1 or the Capital where there is a booming art industry someday to pursue her art career unlike her father it's more than just a hobby to her and I'm proud of her passion for it.

I smile at her while I eat my turkey sandwich as we have a picnic under the willow tree Peeta named her after which he rightly chose because it's her favorite place on earth. Peeta compliments an element of her drawing and she beams and looks over at me and smiles big. Peeta looks over at me with a smile identical to our daughters. I squeeze the hand that I'm the hand of his Peeta's hand and grin back at him happily. Our love is real, not just for security.

Love.

* * *

Authors Note

I enjoyed writing this story I hold it close to my heart and I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, left positive reviews and supported this story and my wonderful editor/beta Chelhb. I'll say this one last time for this story please, fav, follow, and review if you want. Thank you!


End file.
